


The Ghost and The Messenger

by BreeEasterling



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeEasterling/pseuds/BreeEasterling
Summary: Set a few hundred years after Lore Olympus, Hades and Persephone's story has come a close and now we get to follow their adult daughter Melinoe as she navigates the world and finds love. I own nothing, character creation (except for Melinoe) belongs to the brilliant Rachel Smythe.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Melinoe/Hermes (Ancient Greek Religion and Lore)
Comments: 51
Kudos: 139





	1. Tea for Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermes faces the last person he wanted to see after a night of passion with the Goddess of Ghosts.

Lying in bed I couldn’t take my eyes off of her. The room was pitch black but her snowy skin glowed. I memorized every inch of her angelic face, from her blue hairline to her pale lips that were softly separated in sleep. She was an eerie mix of her parents, small and curvaceous like her mother, but wise and stoic like her father. It had taken me decades to get the nerve to approach her, and then months of consistency for her to trust me enough to give me the time of day. At least that is the time frame she was aware of. Even now, laying in her bed I was unsure if I would ever admit that I have been in love with her for much, much longer…

After two hundred years she finally let me in.

Literally.

The dirty thought made me feel guilty. Melinoe had hidden from the world out of fear, and I couldn’t blame her for that. Her powers were unprecedented and intimidating. If you weren’t prepared simply being in her presence could be overwhelming. That was just one of her three gifts—madness, nightmares and ghosts… I had seen her interact with the Shades more times than I could count, she was so gentle and kind. The humans adored her, knowing that at the end of their lives they would be welcomed in death by their Goddess of Ghosts.

Turning to face the ceiling I began to become aware of how thirsty I was. With a deep sigh I decided now was as good of a time as any to sneak downstairs and get a drink. Grabbing my pants from earlier and slipping them back on I crept through the mansion thankful for Hades’s choice of stone flooring. No creaking. The halls were a maze of darkness, black stone flooring and grey walls made everything look the same and there was more than once that I was worried that I would be lost forever.

When I did reach the kitchen I breathed a sigh of relief.

“Did you get lost?”

I nearly screamed and jumped out of my skin, whipping around to find the last person I wanted to see.

Hades watched me carefully from the breakfast bar, eyebrow raised as he held a cup of something hot.

“Oh… Hey Hades.” Shit, shit, shit. I just had sex with his daughter and now he was going to rip me apart and throw me in Tartarus with his father. “Please don’t kill me.”

A tense moment passed before Hades chuckled. “Relax, I’m not going to kill you… Yet.” He set down his mug. “Tea?”

I took a seat on the opposite end of the bar. “Sure, thank you.”

After a few thousand years I thought I knew Hades, but as I watched him make a cup of tea, acting as domestic as one possibly can, I realized I knew nothing about the God of the Underworld.

He set the mug in front of me before returning to his seat. “Melinoe is an adult, I am not her keeper.” Hades explained calmly. “Treat her well and we won’t have any problems.”

I felt my body relax. “I would never hurt her, I love her.” I said it all so quickly that I immediately realized what I had allowed to spill out. Before I had a chance to blurt out anything else I took a drink of tea. It was delicious.

Hades smirked into his mug. “I know. You’re not subtle. Oh and Eros has been trying to convince Melinoe to give you a chance for about six months.” I nearly choked on my tea.

“Only six months?” I demanded. “What the hell is wrong with that Love God?”

My boss shrugged. “He said he wanted to make sure you’re feelings were true.”

“So he made me wait a full century before he decided to help?” Hades’s only response was a shrug. I shook my head. “Well, better late than never.” I muttered going back for another sip of tea.

We sat in a comfortable silence, but two men drinking tea at two in the morning. I wonder if this was something Melinoe would be okay with…

Once Hades finished his tea he stood. “So long as I don’t hear or see anything, you’re welcome here.” Hades explained as he put his mug in the sink. “Understood?”

“Yes sir.”

Hades smiled. “Lovely. Goodnight, Hermes.”

“Goodnight, Hades.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reposting so it can be in my longer story involving Melinoe and Hermes! Chapters will become longer as I go, this is all me developing my writing. I hope you all enjoy, please remain kind in the comments I'm new to sharing my writing and sensitive...
> 
> xoxo Bree


	2. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A follow up to Tea for Two

He was gone. Looking at the space he had been in after their love making Melinoe prepared to feel cold sheets. Her mind was already cooking up every awful thought possible. Of course he left, you give people nightmares! You drive them insane! Who would want to stick around that? But the moment Melinoe’s white fingertips touched the sheets beside her she found them to be warm.

Glancing around the room she realized his shoes were scattered on the floor, his wallet and phone and keys were on the dresser and his shirt was still on the end of the bed. Well, he may be gone from the bed but he couldn’t have gone too far without his shoes. Oh who was Melinoe kidding, he would have left everything but he would have never forgotten his phone.

Deciding to give him a chance to come back on his own the goddess got out of bed to go to the bathroom and to make sure her make up wasn’t all over her face. After washing her face she heard the bedroom door click shut. Deciding to have some fun with the Messenger of the Gods Melinoe silently materialized in the center of the bedroom. Hermes was still facing the door when she appeared, so when he turned she was rewarded with a soft yelp.

“Damn it!” Hermes hissed as he tried to regain control of his heart. “I’m putting bells on you and Hades.”

This peeked Melinoe’s attention. “Oh so you ran into dad?” She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest loosely. Hermes went slack jawed and silent for a moment, seeming to not only forget her question but what his own name was as well. Melinoe had forgotten she was naked. Giggling at his stoned appearance the pale goddess turned to go back to bed.

Hermes eventually regained his composure and cleared his throat as he followed Melinoe back to bed. “Yes, he made me tea. Oh and threatened me.”

The Goddess of Ghosts laughed at the mental image. “I’m sure he just loved seeing you in his kitchen in the middle of the night.”

“He was oddly cool about it, actually.” Hermes laid down on his side so they could face one another. “I honestly thought he would kill me.”

Melinoe rolled her eyes. “I’m nearly a century and a half old, if he was still worried over men in my bed I would have moved out.”

For a moment Hermes just stared at her. He had never seen a goddess like Melione before. Her skin was white as fresh snow while her hair was the same shade of blue as her father’s skin. She also had a button nose that Hermes had to make a conscious effort not to kiss every other minute. But it was her eyes that usually caught people off guard; her irises were black, blending in with her pupil giving the illusion that her eyes were two bottomless pits. The humans had a legend that looking Melinoe in the eye was looking into the eyes of death. Clearly the humans have never seen Thanatos before his morning coffee…

Melinoe reached out from under the blankets and touched Hermes’s face lightly, his red skin a deep contrast to her white fingertips.

“So…” Hermes tried to find the right words. “I don’t want to assume anything, but does this mean… I just was wondering, do you want to do this again?” Melinoe raised an eyebrow as the red god stammered, he was clearly growing more and more panicked by the moment. She wondered how long he would go on if she just stayed silent.

“Mel?”

The goddess emerged from her thoughts. “Yes?”

“Are you going to answer me or just let me continue to put my foot in my mouth?”

Melinoe smirked. “You were so close to getting your whole leg in there I thought I’d see how far you’d go.” Hermes groaned and turned his face into the pillow. Maybe it wasn’t too late to ask Hades to kill him.

“I don’t sleep with everyone, Hermes. I like you.”

Peeking back at Melinoe it took Hermes a moment to accept her words as truth. Once he realized she was definitely serious the messenger was left speechless for maybe the first time in his life. Deciding words weren’t necessary (another first) Hermes opted for a kiss instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on making the chapters longer without losing substance... Hope you all enjoy <3
> 
> xoxo Bree


	3. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family breakfast and a father-daughter moment.

There was no sunlight, but there was an alarm. Hermes groaned at the piercing noise as Melinoe giggled and reached out for her phone. Once silence returned Melinoe stood from the bed and stretched. 

“It’s Saturday.” Hermes whined into his pillow.

“You have souls to collect and I have a beach to supervise.” Melinoe stated plainly. “Come on, we’ll feed you before work.”

Hermes sat up. “We?”

The kitchen was much more alive than it had been the night before. Persephone was cooking a feast fit for a small army while Hades tried in vein to feed his only son. Zagreus was a spitting image of his mother and inherited her stubbornness as well. When Hermes agreed to stay the night with Melinoe he did not picture breakfast with her parents.

“Good morning!” Persephone greeted. “Breakfast is almost ready.” 

Hermes took a seat at the table beside Makaria while Melinoe fixed them both tea. The little goddess looked up at Hermes with narrowed eyes. It was eerie, she looked like a miniature Hades. 

“Are you my sister’s boyfriend?” Makaria was a precocious seven year old.

Hermes blushed and was completely unsure of what to say. Melinoe placed a cup of tea in front of the panicking god and mused her nosy sister’s white hair. 

“Leave him alone, Makaria… But yes, he is.” Melinoe took the seat beside Hermes and winked. 

“Come on Zagreus, it’s oatmeal! You love oatmeal!” Hades begged the toddler to eat. Hades turned to his wife. “It’s official. He can never speak to your mother. The moment she finds out he refuses to eat oatmeal she will call the guard.”

Persephone laughed. “He is three. He only eats when he wants to eat.” She kissed her husband before taking food to the table. 

With a sigh Hades silently admitted defeat and moved to take his own seat at the table with the rest of his family. They chatted and served themselves, discussing plans for the day ahead. Hades and Melinoe both planned to work the morning while Persephone was taking the two younger children to the park. Hermes watched them in silent bewilderment. Little was known of the home life of the Underworld’s royal family, but he imagined no one pictured family meals and small talk to be a regular thing.

“Hermes, what do you have planned for today?” Persephone asked as she easily fed Zagreus his food. Hades scowled at the sight.

“Oh, well I’m covering for Thanatos. He took the weekend off—something about a Hydra fight outside of Thebes.” Hermes shrugged. 

“Do you have plans for tomorrow evening?” 

“No ma’am.”

Persephone smiled. “Good. You can help Melinoe baby sit while Hades and I have date night.” Melinoe and Hermes exchanged a look before the red god smiled at his old friend.

“Sure thing.”

“Wonderful! Be here at six.”

Hermes walked Melinoe out to the car and opened the passenger side door for her while Hades hopped in the driver’s seat. 

“Guess I’ll see you later.” 

Melinoe smiled bashfully. “We should keep things professional at work.” Hermes nodded in agreement before leaning down to give her a goodbye kiss. When they separated Melinoe raised an eyebrow. “That was not professional." 

The messenger of the gods smirked. “We’re not at work.” He kicked off the ground and flew out of the garage, leaving the Goddess rolling her eyes and smiling to herself.

Hades smirked at his daughter during their drive through the underworld. Melinoe did her best to ignore his knowing look but it was difficult. 

“Dad.”

“Daughter.”

Melinoe would have turned red if her blood wasn’t gold. “Stop.”

Hades had to bite his tongue. “I’m not doing anything…”

“You’re giving me a look.”

Hades gasped in mock surprise. “Oh no! I looked at you? Shame on me!” The God of the Underworld laughed. “Relax, I’m just happy for you. You’ve been alone for too long.”

Melinoe shook her head. “You were alone much longer than I was.

“So you think I wish for you to suffer as I did?” Hades reached over and squeezed his daughter’s hand. “We’re a lot alike, snowflake. Being lonely isn’t good for mental health.” Her father was right. Melinoe had struggled with anxiety and depression for the majority of her life. It was the reason she lived with her parents even now. She felt alone enough in her own mind, the idea of being alone literally as well made her feel a little sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm working on longer chapters as the story line comes together, I will do my best to post this coming week but with work I can't make any promises.
> 
> xoxo Bree


	4. History Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Screaming babies, a heart to heart and the answer to a question... Is Melinoe a dog person?

By the time Hermes arrived at Melinoe’s house he could hear Makaria screaming and Zagreus crying. Not even bothering to knock Hermes rushed inside and followed the commotion in the kitchen. He stopped dead in his tracks. Melinoe stood in the middle of the room holding Zagreus as he cried pitifully while Makaria laid on the floor throwing the mother of all tantrums.

Melinoe glanced at Hermes as he walked into the room and rolled her eyes. “I told her we weren’t having ice cream for dinner.” She yelled over the noise. 

Hermes looked between the Goddess and her screaming sister. “So this is her reaction?”

Melione shrugged. “She takes after our grandmother, she is not a rational woman when she doesn’t get her way.” Having had enough of the tantrum Melione passed Zagreus to Hermes and scooped up the thrashing child. Tossing Makaria onto her shoulder Melione hauled her down the hall towards the bedrooms. Once the noise decreased Hermes had no trouble calming down the fussy toddler. He bounced the pink baby on his hip and shushed him until Zagreus finally broke into giggles and began playing with Hermes’s red hair. It was an odd sort of accomplishment, but Hermes felt proud of being able to calm down the little god.

After a few minutes Melione walked back into the living room looking a little disheveled. “She is playing with dolls in her room. One might be a voodoo doll of me, but we’ll deal with that later.” Melione rolled her eyes and took back the toddler.

“Not to breach a sore subject… But what is for dinner?”

“Well clearly not ice cream. Mom left something in the fridge to reheat. Go take a look while I feed this demon.” Melione set Zagreus up in his high chair and picked up the bowl of fruit that had been forgotten close by while Hermes pulled out the casserole and followed the instructions written in pink on top. 

Once dinner was heated and Melione took a serving to the prisoner they trio settled in the living room to play with Zagreus until his bedtime. Hermes watched in awe as Melione would stack a few blocks just so the little boy could knock them down, giggling and clapping every time the blocks toppled onto the floor. When seven-thirty rolled around the couple divided up so Melione could put Zagreus to bed while Hermes went to read Makaria a bedtime story. 

Hermes stood outside of Makaria’s bedroom and took a deep breath before knocking.

“Come in.” 

The bedroom was pink. Very, very pink. A canopy bed dominated the wall directly across from the door and toys and dolls scattered the floor. Makaria was already dressed in her pajamas and seated on the floor beside a massive dollhouse. 

“Ready for a bedtime story?” Hermes asked as he came into the room. “Melinoe is putting Zagreus to bed.” Makaria studied Hermes for a moment before she stood and pointed to a white armchair near her bed.

“Sit there.” She instructed. Hermes did as he was told and made himself comfortable while Makaria scanned her well stocked bookcase. After a few moments Makaria brought a book over to Hermes. “Read this.” Makaria climbed into bed and snuggled down beneath the blankets. Luckily ‘The Littlest Naiad’ wasn’t the longest book, because Hermes was sure Makaria went above and beyond to pick the most boring story in her collection. By the time Melinoe appeared in the doorway Makaria was fast asleep and Hermes was even dozing off in the chair. Smiling at the sight Melinoe felt bad waking him, but she couldn’t leave Hermes to sleep in her little sisters room all night. Hermes woke with a jump but quickly relaxed when he saw Melinoe.  
“Come on, let’s go watch a movie.” 

They settled back into the living room and turned on the first Astral Wars movie. Melinoe cuddled up to Hermes, tucked up under his arm. For a while Hermes kept his questions to himself, he wanted to just sit and enjoy the warmth of Melinoe tucked into his side. Yet no matter how hard he tried he was unable to ignore the nagging question he has had since the night they met.

“Mel?” 

“Hmm?” Melinoe looked up at Hermes. “What’s up?”

“Why do you avoid people?”

“It’s a long story…”

“That doesn’t bother me, give me a history lesson.”

For a moment Melinoe just stared at Hermes, her dark eyes scanning his face. She was unsure of how to explain herself without scaring him off. Then it occurred to her; why be with someone who can’t handle her at her worst?

“I’m the goddess of madness, ghosts and nightmares.”

“That’s what I heard.”

“I can drive people mad if I’m not careful. Like how Ares can make people angry.” Melinoe sat up a little so it was easier to face Hermes. “I had a really hard time controlling myself when I was younger. If I ever experienced any strong emotion, good or bad, I would lose control and everyone around me would go mad. I’m not proud of it, but I used my powers on a lot of people when I was young; Demeter, Hera, even Zeus once.” 

“So you’re afraid of hurting people?”

The pale goddess nodded. “Before Hecate placed a spell on my parents to make them immune, it was nearly impossible to live with me. I just got use to being alone. Everyone was safer that way.”

“No one else is immune?”

“Not that I know of. Then again, I’ve never been around anyone else long enough to see. Usually people get a little agitated after being around me for just a few hours.”

The pain in Melinoe’s eyes was clear as day. She was scared, scared of what she has done, could do and most of all she was scared of Hermes deciding she wasn’t worth the trouble. 

“I don’t feel agitated… I like being around you.” Hermes felt shy for admitting it for some reason. “Maybe I’m immune!”

Melinoe smiled softly. “That’s a sweet thought, but I highly doubt it. To be honest I try extra hard to keep it all together when you’re around.”

“Why?”

“You’re so sweet and happy… I couldn’t stand it if I’m the reason that you would ever experience emotional distress. Even if it is an illusion.” Melinoe’s dark eyes filled with tears and Hermes froze, he had never seen her cry. “I love you, Hermes. I never want to hurt you.”  
Unable to contain himself Hermes closed the distance between them and kissed Melinoe, putting all of the love he was feeling into the kiss. His hands went to her face, brushing away her tears as their lips moved in unison. Her taste was intoxicating, like taking in a deep breath on a cool, foggy morning. Melinoe’s fingers gripped the hair at the base of Hermes’s neck and he sighed at the feeling. He wanted to stay like this forever.

When the lights suddenly turned on in the living room the couple sprang apart and turned to the doorway. Hermes felt like he had gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“Mother!” Melinoe hissed. 

Persephone giddily clapped her hands and bounced on the balls of her feet while Hades smirked with his arms crossed over his chest. Hermes blushed, maybe next time they should just hang out at his place. 

_______________________________

Hermes had been searching the underworld for Melinoe for hours. She wasn’t at her office, at home, or even at her favorite bookstore. It was getting late in the evening and Hermes was beginning to worry, it wasn’t like Melinoe to be missing and to ignore her phone…

Deciding to take one more tour of the beach Hermes saw something that he hadn't seen before… About a half mile from the beach, near the woods was a small clearing. Sitting in the middle of the clearing was Melinoe and she was surrounded by what looked like shades.

Making his descent Hermes realized that while Melinoe was surrounded by shades, they were unlike any shades he had ever seen before.

As soon as Hermes landed Melinoe noticed him and smiled. “Hey!”

One of the shades galloped up to Hermes and came to a clumsy stop a few inches away. The ghostly dog looked up at Hermes with his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth.

“What is this?” Hermes asked as he scratched behind the pup’s ears.

Melinoe stood, her four legged shades moving to follow wherever their princess went. “I’m the Goddess of shades… All shades, both man and beast.” Melinoe scratched behind one of their ears. 

Hermes had never seen so much of Hades in his eldest daughter. There she stood, in her bare feet surrounded by fifteen undead dogs in the evening twilight. 

“Just dogs?” Hermes asked as he picked up one of the smaller, fluffy pups.

“No, all animals.” Melinoe snapped her fingers and a cat appeared at her feet. “This is Muffin!” The cat looked like it might have been brightly colored in life, but as a shade it was shades of grey and white just like the dogs.

Hermes listened intently as Melinoe introduced him to every one of her dogs, cats, bunnies, ponies and even an opossum. In total she had about 53 animals that she considered her own personal ‘pets’. 

“Why the opossum?” Hermes asked as Melinoe snuggled the odd little creature.

She looked surprised. “Why not? They are North America’s only marsupial! They eat ticks, and other pest insects and they are immune to rabies!” She held the little creature up to Hermes, Lion King style. “They are the most amazing animal ever!” 

“Why don’t you have… you know, living dogs?” Hermes asked.

Melinoe looked down at one of her friends. “These dogs need love too… They miss their humans. They don’t understand why they live such short lives… I want them to feel loved here too.”   
Feeling his heart break a little Hermes pulled Melinoe into his arms and held her tight as they stood in the middle of the pack of undead dogs.

“You have so much love to give.” Hermes tucked a section of blue hair behind Melinoe’s ear. “Are you sure you’re not Eros’s daughter?”

Melinoe laughed. “Judging by my domain and hair color I’m fairly certain that my father is in fact the God of the Dead.” 

Bending down Hermes kissed Melinoe’s button nose. “I’ve always wanted to ask… Who did you get a button nose from?”

Melinoe blushed. “My grandmother.”

This shocked Hermes. “Demeter?”

“Rhea. Dad says I have her face.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been reading comments in other forums and I never realized how much everyone loved Hermes! He has always been one of my favorite Gods, even before I knew what Lore Olympus was!
> 
> I promise to be getting to the actual meat of the story here in the next few chapters, it's been taking me a while to decide on what to do :) 
> 
> Hope everyone has a great week!
> 
> xoxo Bree


	5. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little party never killed nobody

Work was different now. Ever since Hades made Melinoe the manager of Shade Relations Hermes and Thanatos answered directly to her. It was only natural that she was in charge of all things Shade related, she was their god after all. 

In theory it was great to have your girlfriend at work. In realty when your girlfriend is not just a co-worker but your boss, and the daughter of your boss’s boss things were less sexy and more… complicated. Beginning the Monday after their coupling Melinoe made the rules abundantly clear. As she laid down the law Hermes expected her to produce a legally binding document for him to sign. Luckily he escaped with a stern talking to and a sound kiss. 

Walking into Underworld Corp and heading to the 98th floor Hermes did his best to appear nonchalant. He straightened his shirt every other step and smoothed his hair back a little too much; judging by the looks he was getting he did not look nonchalant. Hell, he wasn’t even sure if he looked chalant. 

‘ _ huh, is chalant a word? _ ’ Hermes thought to himself as he stood in the elevator. ‘ _ Melinoe will know _ ’. Thinking of her name made Hermes think of her face, thinking of her face made him think of her smile… At that point Hermes was standing in the elevator with a stupid grin on his face. The naiad behind Hermes was about to ask if the God was okay before the elevator doors opened. 

Her office was minimalistic with floor to ceiling windows covered in tissue thin curtains. Her desk was large and almost entirely made of glass; everything in the room was white or glass or silver, except for Melinoe. She was dressed in a neat black pantsuit, her deep blue hair grown down to her elbows. Hermes got a chance to take in Melinoe’s appearance while he approached her office door, he loved these moments when he caught her deep in concentration over something. This time it happened to be a scroll. 

As soon as Hermes opened the door Melinoe looked up and smiled. “Hey.”

He grinned like a fool. “Hey, beautiful.”

Melinoe crinkled her nose. “Not at work.”

“Not my fault you’re beautiful here as much as you are anywhere else.” Even if he did not physically roll his eyes, you could hear it in his voice.

The Princess of the Underworld signed and leaned back in her office chair while her not-so-incognito boyfriend flopped onto the white leather sofa. “How is Shade collection today?” She loved looking at him.

Hermes shrugged. “Ares is home for Hebe’s birthday so it’s not terribly busy. I thought we could grab lunch.” He said hopefully. Melinoe glanced at the collection of scrolls on her desk and sighed. No matter how hard she might try, saying no to Hermes when he used his puppy dog eyes was impossible.

“A quick lunch.” He warned. 

The Messenger of the Gods leapt to his feet. “Fastest lunch ever. I swear.” Hermes took Melinoe’s hand and kissed it. “You’ll be back so quickly your assistant won’t even notice.”

As the pair left the office Melinoe glanced at the Shade working behind the desk. “Going to lunch!”

The Shade looked up from her computer. “Enjoy!”

They decided on the cafe half a block from the office. Picking a small table for two in the window they held hands on top of the table while scanning the menus.

“Are you still trying to be vegetarian?” Hermes asked as they read.

“Not unless my mother is asking.” Melinoe admitted sheepishly. She didn’t have the heart to admit it to Persephone, especially when her younger siblings were able to go without meat so easily.

Hermes smiled. “Safe to assume you want the Club?” Melinoe nodded eagerly and closed her menu, she would never get use to him remembering everything about her. “Be right back!” 

While her boyfriend ordered their food Melinoe pulled out her phone.

**Text From Dad: ** _ Don’t forget about the party tonight, your mother will throw us both in Tartarus if we don’t leave work on time. _

Melinoe groaned. Hebe’s birthday party was tonight. For the first century of life she managed to escape major family events with the excuse that she had minimal control over her powers. No one argued, a party was easily ruined if everyone attending went mad. But now that she was an adult, and nearly one hundred-fifty years old she wasn’t able to escape the parties.

Hermes reappeared and set two sandwiches on the table. “Why the long face?” His brown was creased with worry.

“Hebe’s party is tonight.” Melinoe mumbled into her sandwich. “Mom is making me go.”

“You don’t want to go?” Hermes asked his furrowed brow remaining low. He understood her fears, but also knew how much she loved her cousin.

Melinoe shrugged. “Crowds aren’t my thing. I’m always afraid I’m going to slip up and drive everyone insane…” She kept her eyes on her food until Hermes reached across the table and placed a reassuring hand on her forearm. Melinoe looked up into his wide, innocently hopeful eyes. 

“Go with me.”

“What?” Crumps spewed from her mouth.

“Go to the party with me. As my date.” Hermes took his hand back. “I’ll stick with you all night and help to make sure you don’t get too overwhelmed. Who knows, you might even have some fun!”

For a moment Melinoe just stared at his face. This God was fearless. Not only did he move between the three realms but he was dating the Goddess of Madness without giving it a second thought. 

Melinoe took a deep breath. “You sure you want to be seen in public, in Olympus with me?”

“Of course I am! I’ll have the hottest date!” Hermes was now becoming excited. “It’ll be great. Come on, I want to take my girlfriend to a party.” He was using his puppy dog eyes again, they never failed.

“Okay fine, we can go.”

“Together?” Hermes clarified.

“Together.” Hermes leaned across the table and placed a sloppy kiss on Melinoe’s cheek and for a moment she thought maybe a party wouldn’t be the worst way to spend an evening.


	6. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family gathering offers a chance to Hermes to finally show off his new girlfriend

The Goddess of Spring flitted around like a butterfly placing the finishing touches on her eldest daughter’s hair. After an hour of debate Melinoe had surrendered to her mother and allowed her to weave her blue hair into an intricate braid. Although Melinoe hated to admit it the hair style did compliment the steel grey gown she had selected. 

Persephone kissed the top of her daughter’s head. “Perfect!” Melinoe looked back in the mirror and gave her head a little turn to take it all in. 

“Not bad.”

The Queen rolled her eyes. “Not bad? That is hair art right there.” Persephone sighed. “I swear, I should have never let you learn to do your own hair, so picky now.” The two goddesses chuckled at their own sarcasm. 

“Are Zargreus and Makaria coming?” Melinoe asked as she walked back into her closet to pick up the black heels she wanted.

“Yes, Hebe has insisted that everyone come.” Persephone leaned into the doorframe of her daughter’s closet and watched her put on her shoes. “Are you nervous?”

Melinoe shrugged. “Yes and no… I’m oddly relaxed about this evening.” Persephone grew a knowing smile. “Mom, stop.”

“It’s because Hermes is going with you.”

“Mom.”

“Just admit that you love him!” 

Melinoe brushed past her mother and rolled her eyes in one fluid movement. “Mother, please.”

Persephone chased her daughter out of her bedroom and down the hall. “Oh come on, Mel. He is a great guy, a hard worker, he is in love with you…”

Melinoe threw the master bedroom door open to find Hades fixing his tie and her two younger siblings playing with Cerbeus on the bed. 

“Dad, mom is antagonizing me.” 

Persephone rolled her eyes. “Tattle-tale.” Hades sighed and turned to the two women. 

“Sweetness, leave Mel be, and Mel your mother is right, Hermes is in love with you.” Hades winked at his eldest child and slipped on his suit jacket. “Now can we all please go? If I’m late to one more family party Hera is going to have Haphaestus set me on fire.”

Hermes had texted Melinoe letting her know that he would meet her outside of the palace so he could walk in with her. As the limo pulled up and Persephone argued with Zagreus about putting his shoes back on Melinoe looked outside to try and see Hermes.

She began to worry when the door was opened.

“Hey, beautiful.” Hermes greeted.

Melinoe relaxed. “There you are.” She muttered accepting his help in getting out of the limo. Even in six inch heels she was significantly shorter than Hermes. She loved it.

Hermes kissed Melinoe’s cheek before offering her his arm to hold. “Now I have to warn you, I am very popular.” Hermes teased. “So lots of people will want to talk to us.”

Melinoe rolled her eyes. “Just don’t leave me.”

“Never.”

The foyer was full of gods, goddesses, naiads and nymphs all drinking, laughing and talking. Looking around Melinoe only vaguely recognized a few people, Ares of course and Zeus and Hera but that was really all. She had done a good job of avoiding Olympus, a better job than she had originally imagined. As soon as they were inside Hermes took Melinoe directly to the bar for drinks.

“I’ll have a gin and tonic and a whiskey neat for the lady.” Hermes ordered confidently. 

The naiad behind the bar raised an eyebrow at the order but fixed the drinks and handed them over. As they made their way into the crowd Hermes was called over to a large group from across the room.

Despite his joking Hermes had been right about one thing, he was popular. Everyone seemed to know him and wanted to talk to him. Melinoe really couldn’t blame anyone; Hermes was hilarious and kinder than any other god in Olympus. Eventually they did make it before Hera and Zeus and Melinoe was thankful to finally see a familiar face.

Hera smiled knowingly at the pair as she kissed her niece’s cheek. “Well isn’t this a lovely surprise?” Melinoe blushed.

“Right? Not only did I manage to convince Melinoe to come to a party but she also agreed to be my date!” Hermes was so proud of this accomplishment that he snuck into conversation every possible chance he had. Luckily for Hermes, Melinoe found his exuberance endearing. 

“Snowflake!” The three turned to find the third King in the family in the doorway of the palace. For the first time all evening someone had recognized Melinoe.

“Uncle Posie!” Poseidon practically ran across the room to scoop up his nice in a hug. 

“It’s been too long, snowflake.” Poseidon said setting her back on her feet. “Your dad not giving you any days off?”

Hades arrived right on cue with his pink wife on his arm. “She can take off any time she wishes.” He argued. “But getting her out of the temple of doom is a challenge.”

Melinoe rolled her eyes. “I enjoy my work, sue me.”

Hermes enjoyed seeing Melinoe interacting with her aunts and uncles. He had never given their relationships much thought, but it was evident that she had a lot of love for her family. Poseidon adored his niece, asking her all about work and the changes she had implemented since taking over Shade Relations and Melinoe seemed to come to life when asked about her work. 

While Melinoe was distracted Hera pulled Hermes aside. 

“You two make quite the pair.” She observed.

Hermes could see where this was going. “We’ve only been dating a month, don’t get any ideas.”

Hera held up her hands in surrender. “I would never influence a couple without their consent. But you have to admit… you would be hard pressed to find someone better than Melinoe.”

The Queen of Gods was right. Melinoe was everything Hermes had ever imagined. Sure, there had been a time when he was interested in Persephone, and everyone went through a phase where they imagined being with Aphrodite—but Melinoe was something more. She had seen such darkness in her life and it gave her a depth few others possessed. Hermes smiled at the idea of spending the rest of eternity with the pale goddess by his side, maybe one day he would be brave enough to make it a reality. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the reads and kudos!


	7. Dream Walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melinoe's dreams have an unexpected guest

_ Melinoe… Melinoe… _

When the goddess opened her eyes she found herself in an unfamiliar place. Sitting up she looked around the forest for any sign of life but she was completely alone, not even an animal was nearby. Rising to her feet an unseeable force drew Melinoe’s attention to the left, but there was nothing visible that drew her attention… Just a feeling. The forest was beautiful, peaceful and full of green grass, tall trees and warm sunlight.

The voice began to speak again.

_ “My darling girl… It has been so long…” _

Melinoe stopped and looked in all directions, no one was there. “Who is that?”

_ “A friend, a mentor… Someone who loves you very much.” _

“Then why can’t I see you?” Melinoe demanded, feeling her temper flare.

There was a disembodied chuckle.  _ “There is a time and place for everything, child... Now is not the time.” _

“You’re making no sense.”

_ “My love, not everything in life is always sensical.”  _

Melinoe crossed her arms. “Why am I here? What do you want?”

_ “I brought you here so we could talk… I must warn you of something.” _

“So I’m supposed to trust a disembodied voice in my dreams?” Melinoe rolled her eyes. “How stupid do you think I am?”

_ “You’re the smartest of all of my grandchildren… That is why I speak to you.” _

Melinoe’s heart dropped into her stomach. “Grandchildren?”

Melinoe sat upright in bed gasping for air as she shook covered in a cold sweat. Looking around frantically Melinoe recognized that she was back in her bedroom, Hermes soundly asleep beside her. As she came back to reality Melinoe began to realize just how much trouble she was in. Communication with the Titans in any form was forbidden without strict written permission from all three kings. No one has ever been granted permission. Melinoe had just had a full blown conversation with Rhea with no warning or permission. Of course her first reaction was to run to her father, he always knew what to do. But this involved his parents, a very touchy subject indeed. 

With a deep breath Melinoe laid back down and stared at the ceiling. She would find someone to confide in first thing in the morning.

\----- 

Hecate stirred her coffee. “So what’s the trouble, bubble?” She asked playfully. 

Melinoe remained composed. “Rhea came to me in a dream last night to warn me of something.”

Hecate choked on her coffee. 

“ _ What? _ ” 

“My grandmother, Rhea, came to me in a dream. Last night.”

The goddesses stared at one another for a long, tense moment. 

“Who have you told?”

“You.”

Hecate groaned. “Why me?” 

“Did you think I could take this to my dad? ‘Oh good morning dad, how’s your day? Well I had a dream about your mother last night where I was talking to her in an unfamiliar forest!’” Melinoe threw up her hands in surrender. “Hecate I’m screwed. If I take this to the kings they will think I was seeking out the Titans.”

“No they won’t.” Hecate waved off her worry.

“Why wouldn’t they?”

“Because you’re not a moron.” Hecate took a deep breath. “Everyone knows the Titans who can actually still do anything are dangerous and tricky. Rhea isn’t like that. She probably came to you because your dreams are more vivid than anyone else’s.”

Melinoe groaned. “Hypnos was probably available.”

“Hypnos isn’t her granddaughter or doppelganger.” Hecate reasoned. Melinoe winced slightly at the reminder, looking like any of the Titans lead to a lot of backlash, even if you looked like one of the few with any redeeming qualities at all. “You can’t sit on this, Mel. You have to gather the Olympians and tell them. Now.”

The idea of gathering the Olympians was terrifying enough, but to also have to speak in front of them? Melinoe felt her chest tighten.

“You know, as appealing of an idea as that is… How about I just call dad and my uncles and tell them?” Melinoe didn’t wait for Hecate to respond and pulled out her phone, opening a group chat.

**Dad, Uncle P, Uncle Z**

Melinoe: Hey you three, I need to talk to all of you ASAP

Uncle Z: Booby club?!

Uncle P: YESSSSS! 

Dad: No chance in hell… We can meet in Zeus’s office, like civilized people

Melinoe: Perf. 30 minutes, be there or be square xo

  
\-----

Melinoe fidgeted in her seat as the three kings looked at her, waiting for her to say something. Everyone had gathered as she asked and now all she had to do was just tell them… But when she saw their faces, she had no idea of how to put the words together. None of them enjoyed the topic of either of their parents, but there was never any way of knowing how they would react when the topic was breached.

“Snowflake, whatever it is just say it.” Hades encouraged. “None of us have any idea of what could possibly be going on, so it can’t be that bad.”

Melinoe bit her lip before blurting it out. “Rhea came to me in a dream last night to warn me about something.” 

Poseidon’s jaw popped open. Zeus’s eyes widened. Hades reached back to brace himself against the wall. 

“I didn’t seek her out, truly. I fell asleep and all of a sudden I was in this forest I had never seen before and her disembodied voice was talking to me…”

Zeus held up a hand to silence his panicking niece. “Relax. Mom isn’t the type to stir the pot unless she felt it was absolutely necessary.” Melinoe relaxed, oh good, maybe she wouldn’t die today. 

“If she said she needed to warn you it must have been something important.” Poseidon agreed. “So what was it?”

Melinoe froze. “What was what?”

“What did Rhea warn you of?” Zeus asked rephrasing Poseidon’s question.

Melinoe let out a short nervous laugh. “Oh yeah… I woke up before she could tell me.”

The trio groaned. “Damn it.” Zeus signed.

“Maybe if she takes a nap…” Poseidon mused.

“No that’s too easy.”

“Mom is going to want to see her.”

“Damn it!” Zeus echoed himself. “I hate it when she does this!”

“Typical mom!”

“Would you three shut up!” Melinoe snapped. The three Kings froze mid-argument and turned their attention to the princess. “Where do we find her?”

Hades sighed. “That’s the problem. We don’t know where she is.”

Melinoe felt her jaw fall open. “You have no idea where one of the Titans is?” Her voice sounded dead.

Zeus shrugged. “Mom was innocent, just like Nyx, Atlas, Helios… It was Kronos who was the trouble.”

“We set her free to do as she wished. In the beginning she remained close by, helping us gain control of our domains and learn to rule.” Poseidon explained. “After a while… she disappeared.”

“It’s been over one thousand years since anyone has seen her or heard from her.” Hades added. “There is no telling where she might be.”

Melinoe took a deep breath and tried to think. If she was an all powerful earth goddess where would she hide? Realization struck her like a kick to the head.

“My dream. She was in a forest, I mean, her voice was. I couldn’t see her. I think I can find her.”

“Great start, and now I don’t mean to criticize but… There are billions of ‘forests’ that Rhea could be hiding in.” Zeus said as if his niece had lost every marble.

Melinoe rolled her eyes. “She was clearly somewhere important to her.”

Poseidon raised his hand. “Oh! I know where she is!” He bounced up and down like a child. “She is probably home.”

The look on Melinoe’s face told her uncle that she had no idea what he was talking about. Hades sighed. 

“She is in Sicily.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay my loves, I'm starting to actually put together a story line! Yay! I hope you enjoy, I know it might be a little odd but I have a plan, maybe... We'll see :) Regardless I hope you enjoy the family banter! 
> 
> xoxo Bree


	8. Making Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melinoe meets Hermes's roommate and makes a plan for finding her grandmother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING BRIEF MENTIONS OF RAPE and an intimate scene (that might be awful, not sure why I lack the ability to write about doing the deed when I can talk about it so openly and easily *sigh*) Be kind with critiques...

Mel,

Thanatos is slacking, going to be working double time today… My place tonight for a sleepover?

xHermes

Re-reading the note Melinoe had found on her desk when she arrived at the office that morning she smiled again. She had been to Hermes’s shared home before but it had been a while and his roommate had been away. Putting the letter back in her jacket pocket Melinoe knocked on the door and waited.

The door opened but it was definitely not Hermes. Melinoe’s smile faded as the purple god smirked, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

“Well hello there.” He leered, there was something dark and threatening behind his smile. Melinoe felt the urge to smack the smile off his face.

“Hi. I’m looking for Hermes.” For a moment Melinoe worried she was at the wrong townhouse. All the houses in Olympus looked alike. The purple god raised an eyebrow. 

“Hermes? Aw come on I’m way more fun than Hermes.”

Melinoe felt her eyes narrow. “Oh are you?”

“I am!” He leaned into the doorframe so he was able to tower over Melinoe. “I don’t believe we have met.”

“Melinoe!” Both looked into the house to find Hermes jogging down the hallway with a broad smile. Once he realized what was happening his smile faded. “Oh shit, uh, babe this is my roommate.”

At this point Apollo stepped aside and allowed Melinoe to enter the house. She went directly to Hermes’s side, they greeted one another with a kiss before Hermes wrapped an arm around Melinoe’s waist. 

“Apollo this is my girlfriend, Melinoe this is my roommate Apollo.” 

Melinoe held out a hand. “Nice to meet you.”

Apollo took Melinoe’s hand and kissed the top, she sneered. “The pleasure is mine. Sorry to barge in on your evening, but I thought we could all watch a movie and maybe have a few drinks.” Apollo appraised Melinoe like she was a piece of meat.

“Dude, she is taken, back off.” Hermes snapped. “Melinoe is the Goddess of Ghosts, Madness and Nightmares.” Hermes continued proudly in an attempt to change the topic.

“Yea, I typically just say I’m the Goddess of my Father’s Worst Qualities.” Melinoe joked, the couple laughed while Apollo just looked on looking confused.

Apollo's eyes narrowed. “Who is your father?”

“Hades.”

The purple god’s eyes darkened. “So you’re Persephone’s daughter.”

Melinoe felt the mood shift. “One of them, yes.”

Hermes shifted from one foot to the other. It wasn’t a secret of what Apollo had done to Persephone, but it also happened so long ago he was unsure of what Melinoe had been told about the event. 

“Of course you know all about my mother, don’t you, Apollo?” Melinoe asked with an unreadable expression. 

The sun God gulped. “What do you mean by that?”

Melinoe stepped forward. “Did you honestly think I would have never learned? Hell, I got the sex talk and along with it came ‘Apollo is a rapsit’.” Apollo winced at the word. “You knew who I was before Hermes ever told you, so the question is… Why did you think you could hit on me and get away with it?”

Apollo stammered, not having been called out for his actions since he was punished for what he did to Persephone. 

“Clearly you have no respect for myself or Hermes, so I’ll put this as plainly as possible.” Melinoe reached forward and grabbed hold of the front of Apollo’s shirt Hermes felt his eyes widen. Then, against the laws of physics the tiny goddess lifted Apollo into the air.

“Hear me now.” Melinoe growled. “If you ever come near me again I will rip off your dick and shove it up your own ass.” Hermes held his breath. 

Apollo nodded silently. Content with his response Melinoe placed Apollo on his feet and stepped back. 

“Wonderful! Now, you boys have a nice evening. I’m heading to bed.” Melinoe kissed Hermes on her way out of the living room. Once the men heard Hermes’s bedroom door close Apollo let out a low whistle.

“Could she have a tighter hold on your balls?” 

Hermes shrugged. “As far as I’m concerned she can squeeze my balls as hard as she wants.” Slapping his old friend on the back Hermes decided to call it a night and followed Melinoe to bed. Sure, an evening of movies and beers had sounded fun in theory, but the reminder that his friend was a total ass hole sucked all the fun out of it.

Not long after Hermes got to his bedroom Melinoe stepped out of the bathroom fresh from a shower. She looked amazing, standing there wrapped in a grey towel, wringing the water out of her thick hair. Melinoe smiled at him.

“That was a short movie.” She teased, beginning to drag a brush through her mane. 

“Here, let me.” Hermes motioned Melinoe to sit on the edge of the bed, taking the hair brush he began to work the knots out of her thick hair. “Apollo has been my friend for a long time… But honestly it’s been a few hundred years since I’ve sincerely enjoyed spending time with him.”

Melinoe hummed. “Interesting… Wonder what changed.”

“He raped one of my best friends.” Hermes admitted without hesitation. “Oh… I’m sorry Mel.”

She shrugged. “I’m well aware of what happened. Don’t apologize. It wasn’t my trauma.” Melinoe turned and looked up at the god. “Thank you for letting me defend myself though.”

Hermes raised an eyebrow. “Did you think I was dumb enough to get in your way?” He set the hair brush down. “I’m not the sharpest tool in the shed, but you’re scary as hell when you’re mad. I’m the last one to stop you when your eyes turn red.”

Melinoe laughed as Hermes sat on the bed beside her. Leaning in he closed the distance between them so he could silence her laughter with a kiss. Moaning softly Melinoe wound her fingers into the hair at the base of her lover’s neck and pulled him closer so they were flush against one another.

It had only been hours since their last real kiss but to Hermes it felt like days, and it had only been days since they last made love but to him it felt like years. Slowly, as to give Melinoe a clear chance to tell him no Hermes reached between them and tugged on the towel loosening it and then pulling it away, tossing it onto the floor. Finally seeing her pale flesh Hermes growled, eliciting a giggle from Melinoe. 

Wrapping an arm would Melinoe’s waist Hermes moved her so she could lay back in the middle of his bed, once she was where he wanted Hermes stood beside the bed and undressed. No matter how many times they had sex Hermes always felt like a nervous virgin. He undressed as quickly as he could before lying back down with Melinoe. Now that they were both exposed they took their time running their hands over one another, memorizing every line, dip and plane of one another’s bodies. Melinoe couldn’t help but laugh as Hermes wasted no time in kissing down her throat and resting his face between her breasts.

“Seriously?” She laughed.

He kissed the soft skin of her sternum. “They’re amazing. Don’t ruin my fun.” Hermes continued kissing down her body until he reached what he considered to be the best place in the world. Flashing Melinoe a wicked smirk Hermes tossing one of her legs over his shoulder and set to work. Melinoe threw her head back with a content sigh, her fingers knotting into his red hair. Hermes nibbled, licked, sucked and fingered Melinoe until she was reduced to a quivering puddle of moans and pleas for more.

Pulling away Melinoe whined, desperate for the contact to resume. Kissing her firmly on the lips Hermes reached between them to position himself, but before he made the final move he pulled away to look Melinoe in the eyes.

“Ready?” Her only response was an eager nod. In Hermes’s mind it didn’t matter how many times they had sex he always wanted to make sure this was something they both wanted, before during and after. Thrusting himself into Melinoe in one fluid movement Hermes buried his face in her neck, sucking on the soft skin and reveling in the sound of her moans. As he began to thrust, one hand holding her hips firmly onto the bed, Hermes began to lose himself in the sensation of Melinoe wrapped around him. 

Neither of them had been virgins when they met, they had both lived lives and had their own experiences. But there was something different when they were together. There was a heat that was unlike any other, and a passion neither of them recognized. 

The closer they both got to completion the louder Melinoe got. If they had been at her house this would have scared Hermes, but now, knowing only Apollo could hear them, he couldn’t have cared less.

Laying on his back Hermes sighed in contentment while Melinoe traced patterns on his red skin.

“Why do you two still live together?” Melinoe asked.

Hermes sighed. “Honestly? Neither of us are home all that often, so I don’t see him much.” He shrugged. “I’ve been wanting to move out, I just haven’t had the right motivation I guess.”

Melinoe sat up then so she could look Hermes in the eyes. “Let’s move in together.”

“You want to live with me?” Hermes was baffled. 

“We spend just about every night together anyway.” Melinoe shrugged. “I’m getting a little tired of always having to share walls with others… So why not?”

Hermes kissed Melinoe. “I’d love too.” Wrapping an arm around the goddess Hermes pulled her onto his chest and relaxed; soon enough this would be how he got to fall asleep every night. 

\----

The light poured into the bedroom and hit Melinoe in the face. Letting out a low groan the goddess rolled up into the blanket and buried her face into the god beside her. Hermes smirked as he kissed the top of Melinoe's head before leaping out of bed.

“Rise and shine!” He sang ripping the blanket off the bed. “We’ve got work and adult-ish responsibilities!” 

Melinoe covered her head with a pillow. “We’re moving to the Underworld! The sun makes you  _ way _ too hyper!” she yelled. 

Hermes laughed and pounced back onto the bed, straddling his girlfriend. Removing the pillow he found her scowling, her eyes pinched shut. 

“Come on babe! It’s Friday! Best day of the week.” He leaned down and assaulted her neck with kisses. “If you get out of bed I’ll take you to Satyrbucks on our way to the office.” Melinoe practically sprang from the bed as soon as Hermes bribed her with caffeine. 

While they both got ready Melinoe toyed with the idea of telling Hermes about her dream, about her meeting with the kings and now that she had to venture into the mortal realm in search of a goddess that hasn’t been seen in over one thousand years. There was no reason to keep this all a secret from the bright red god, but something about it made Melinoe nervous. Would he try to come with her? Would it be a good thing if he did? Lost in her thoughts Melinoe failed to realize how silent she had become.

“Mel, is something wrong?” Hermes asked as she drove them from Olympus to Underworld Corp.

“Huh? No, why?”

Hermes saw straight through her. “Because you’ve been dead silent for the past thirty minutes and now you’re lying to me…” He reached over and put a hand on her knee. “Babe, what’s eating you?”

Melinoe took a deep breath. “Rhea came to me in a dream, she said she had to warn me of something… When I went to talk to my dad, Zeus and Poseidon about it I realized I had woken up before she ever had a chance to actually warn me of anything… Now they want me to go find her and talk to her… In person.”

For a moment Hermes was silent, the wheels turning as he processed the information.

“So you have to go to the mortal realm and look for a Titan….”

“Pretty much.”

“Were you planning on telling me?”

Melinoe chewed her bottom lip. “Honestly… not sure.” She took a deep breath. “It wasn’t that I wanted to keep it from you… I was just nervous and I’m still getting use to actually sharing my life with someone.” Melinoe turned into the parking deck and found her spot between Hecate and Hades, they were already there. Putting the car in park she turned to her boyfriend. “I’m sorry.”

Hermes turned to face Melinoe and smiled softly. “It’s okay… really, I would have probably freaked out too. It’s just… When I freak out, my first instinct is to tell you… I’m just having trouble understanding how that isn’t your reaction.”

Melinoe caressed Hermes’s face. “We’re different people. We knew that when we started this… There will be things we do that the other doesn’t understand. We just have to be aware and learn instead of freak out and close the other out.”

The Messenger smiled a bit wider, feeling confident that Melinoe wasn’t shutting him out. “In that case, I want to come with you to the mortal realm. I know it better than any other god.”

“Okay, fair. I could probably use a guide.”

“Plus the mortals love me! When they see you they’ll be expecting a trail of the undead behind you.” They rolled their eyes at the ridiculous tale. “When do we go?”

“I’m meeting with Dad, Zeus and Poseidon again this morning, so this afternoon.”

The pair got out of the car to head into the building. “Should I come to the meeting?” Hermes asked, looking down at Melinoe as they walked into the building hand in hand. Melinoe nodded.

Hermes pulled out his phone, grinning ear to ear. “Guess Thanatos will have to pick up  _ my _ slack for once.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so frustrated with the Apollo story line in Lore Olympus so this little scene felt therapeutic! This was set up/filler/my own petty hatred of Asspollo, next chapter will dive deeper into things!
> 
> Thank you for getting me to 800 reads, I'm still baffled that people actually want to read my writing! 
> 
> xoxo Bree


	9. Rhea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melinoe meets a Titan

Hermes and Melinoe stood in Hades’s office patiently listening as Zeus explained exactly what they were and were not allowed to do in the mortal realm.  _ Don’t let the mortals know who Melinoe is, do not speak to anyone if it can be helped, do not linger... _ It wasn’t long after the King of Gods began monologuing that Melinoe realized what was happening.

“Are you worried about me going and seeing Rhea or are you just worried about me killing a bunch of mortals?”

Poseidon looked anywhere but at his niece while Zeus opened and closed his mouth like a fish. Hades was seated at his desk with an ‘I told you so’ expression.

Melinoe sighed. “I get it. Mortals are convinced I am a soul-stealing deity and they’re scared of me. But I’m not going as myself. Plus I’ll be with Hermes.” Reaching beside her Melinoe took Hermes by the hand. 

“We’ll be fine. Quick trip to Sicily. Mel will chat with Rhea and we’ll come straight back. Mortals won’t even see us.” Hermes promised.

Zeus sighed. “Fine! Go, and come back. I want a report by sundown.”

\----

Hermes stood in the hallway making sure his chiton was in place. He dressed in his mortal disguise daily, so it wasn’t so odd for him. He was still easily recognizable with his winged shoes and hat. Hermes had seen a few of the gods in their mortal disguises, Zeus and Poseidon of course, even Hades once or twice. Never Melinoe.

The door to the women’s changing room opened and Melinoe peered out. “I don’t think this is right.” He called out.

“What do you mean?” How could it be wrong?

Melinoe stepped into the hallways dressed in a floor length chiton, sashed with a golden cord. Her skin was a few shades warmer, but still more pale than anything Hermes had ever seen and the long azul locks Hermes was accused too were replaced with long pin straight tresses of light honey blonde. The only thing about Melinoe that looked like herself was her dark eyes. 

He snickered. “You’re so pale.”

Melinoe compared her arm to Hermes. “I’ll stick out.”

Hermes shrugged and took her hand. “We’ll fly, I don’t plan on anyone seeing us.” 

“So… how do we get to another realm?” Melinoe asked looking down the hallway.

The Messenger of the Gods grinned. Taking Melinoe by the hand he lead her down the hall to a door that looked exactly like all of the other doors in Tower 3 of Underworld Corp. “Hades made us a portal. This will drop us off not far from where he thinks Rhea will be.” Hermes explained, he squeezed Melinoe’s hand. “Ready?”

The little goddess nodded stiffly, she was as ready as she was going to get.

\----

Hermes held Melinoe bridal style as they flew over the small island that the six traitors once called home. Melinoe was looking for anything that seemed familiar, hoping that she would be able to find the place Rhea called her to in her dream. 

Melinoe had expected something unlike she had ever seen before, but the mortal realm was oddly similar to parts of Olympus. There was an ocean, grass, trees, plants, birds, blue sky and clouds. The only difference was the occasional mortal down below. Melinoe had seen plenty of mortals… But they were dead. Seeing them alive, still made of flesh and bone was surreal. 

They circled the island three times before a small clearing caught Melinoe’s attention. 

“Go there.” She pointed. “I want to look around.” Hermes nodded and made a quick descent. Once they landed firmly on the ground Melinoe took a better look around.

“This is it.” She confirmed. Melinoe turned to Hermes. “What do I do?”

Hermes shrugged. “Uh, I’m honestly not sure… Just looks like an empty forest to me.”

A gentle breeze from the south slightly rustled Melinoe’s hair and chiton; this wouldn’t have meant anything had Hermes who was only inches away from her been left untouched by the sudden change in wind.

“Stay here.” Melinoe mused as she slowly walked in the direction of the breeze. Hermes did as he was asked and folded himself onto the floor of the meadow. Melinoe wandered south out of the clearing. She wasn’t sure where she was going, but she had a feeling deep in her chest to continue forward.

The sudden pressure of someone’s hand on Melinoe’s shoulder caused her to jump and turn quickly.

The stranger was haunting to look at. She was taller than Melinoe and a bit slighter in build, but her face was a mirror image except for her eyes. The stranger’s eyes were two different colors, one bright blue and one dark sea green. 

“Rhea?” Melinoe whispered.

The woman smiled warmly. “Hello dear one.” The Titan Goddess opened her arms and hugged her grandchild. Melinoe hugged her back, shocked by how natural it felt. “I haven’t seen you since… Well, since the day you were born.”

The two goddesses separated. “You were there when I was born?”

Rhea nodded. “Yes. My darling boy finally found love and had a baby. I couldn’t miss it.” Rhea smiled. “You were so tiny, so pale.”

Melinoe blushed. “Why did you leave?”

The ancient goddess’s smile softened. “Every season has an end. It was time for my sons to rule and be the unquestioned leaders of the three domains. I did not want to get in the way of that simply by existing.” Rhea shrugged. “So I came home.”

Melinoe was still in slight shock that she was actually face to face with someone she had only known in legends but did her best to refocus. “What did you need to warn me of?”

Rhea took Melinoe’s hands into her own. “Someone is trying to resurrect Cronos. I do not know why, and the whom is even unclear. I received this news second hand from Nyx. There is a chance she may know more.”

“Dad and Nyx talk I thought…”

“Your father does not live in the darkness like he once did. He has so much to be joyful about now. Nyx can only be reached if someone goes to her.” Rhea squeezed Melinoe’s hands. “All three of my sons are in grave danger. They must act quickly.”

\----

Melinoe held tight to Hermes, having promised to tell him everything once they were safely back in Tower One of Underworld Corp. The conversation with Rhea still playing in her mind Melinoe tried her best to make sense of it all. There were a few reasons one might try to break the law and not only seek out Cronos but also resurrect him.

The primary reason that came to mind was power. Cronos’s power was indisputable. It took ten years to take him out the first time. Now that he has had a few thousand years of dismemberment to stew over his downfall his anger was sure to be uncontrollable. But who in their right mind would risk life as everyone knew it just for power?

It took no time at all to make it back to Underworld Corp and change back into their regular clothes. Hecate met Hermes and Melinoe in the hall as soon as they arrived. 

“Get dad, I have to speak to him right now.” She barked, Hecate nodded and pulled out her phone as she hurried back down the hallway.

By the time Melinoe was changed and arriving on the 99th floor Hades, Zeus and Poseidon were gathered.

Poseidon smiled. “How was mom?” He asked joyfully. 

Melinoe ignored her uncle. “Someone is trying to resurrect Cronos.”

“That’s impossible.” Zeus sighed, waving off his niece. “He is dismembered and scattered to the winds.”

“Yea and someone has had a few thousand years to spend looking for the pieces.” Melinoe continued on. “Nyx caught someone leaving the chamber where dad keeps Cronos’s head.” Melinoe cringed slightly. “Apparently his little errand boy has all but a few pieces gathered.”

“Once they have everything they will be able to put him back together.” Hades whispered, staring off into space. “Any idea who it was?”

“Someone with a death wish, obviously.” Zeus snapped. “Cronos will kill everyone if he comes back.”

“No shit, so how about instead of worrying over him taking your chair we begin searching for the moron trying to kill us all?” Hades growled, scowling at his younger brother. Hades looked back to Melinoe. “Thank you for going and speaking to her. Go find Nyx and see if she can shed any more light on the issue while we begin an inquiry in our individual domains.”

Melinoe nodded and turned back to Hermes. 

He smiled. “Go. I’ll stay and help.” With a fleeting kiss Melinoe raced from her father’s office to go in search of Nyx. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flushing out this story has been a struggle but I hope you enjoy! Happy Friday everyone!
> 
> xoxo Bree


	10. Truth and Deception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversaion with Nyx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half of this chapter has been removed because of how much I hated it :)) (not even gonna lie, it kept me up thinking about how awful it was). So I have removed the down right awful portion of the chapter and will post something I am not ashamed of in the coming days!

Hermes was taken aback by how quickly Hades, Zeus and Poseidon sprang to action. As soon as Melinoe ran from the room Zeus called the Olympians to gather so that a briefing could be made and an inquiry could begin. Few Gods and Goddesses would be able to get to Tartarus undetected, so the possibilities were focused on the twelve Olympians. 

\----

Melinoe walked down the beach, past the meadow where she would gather her animal shades, past the mountains where she would hike as a child and past the shades awaiting their time. Nyx preferred to spend her time in the darkest alcoves of existence, so to find her you have to go past all life, all light. Once you find yourself in complete darkness you will be able to find the ancient goddess. 

The beach turned black around the Melinoe. She could not see the sand but could feel it underfoot, she could no longer see the ocean but she could hear the waves softly crashing against the shore. The darkness enveloped her like a warm blanket.

No more than a few feet away Melinoe saw a giant eye appear through the mist. Coming to a stop Melinoe waited and watched as four more eyes opened out of nowhere, then a wide smile and finally the face of Nyx was visible through the consuming darkness.

“Hello, Goddess of Shades.” Nyx greeted. “So the rumors are true…”

Melinoe swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. “What rumors?” 

“You look like Rhea…”

“Family resemblance.” Melinoe sighed. “Who is resurrecting Cronos?”

Nyx pursed her lips, her smile disappearing into the darkness. “You ask that as if it is an easy answer.”

“Is it not? Cronos is in Tartarus. Last I checked that is a very dark place. Darkness is your domain, is it not?”

“It certainly is. Except the God who has been assembling Cronos is not acting on his own accord… So while I see the body of who is doing the work, it is still unclear who is pulling the strings, so to speak.”

Melinoe pursed her lips. She hated riddles, but she also knew she couldn’t fault the Goddess of Darkness for speaking in them. For a moment Melinoe thought of every possible culprit. Someone who had it out for at least one of the Kings, if not all three. Someone impulsive. Someone who acts on emotion before thought.

Someone really, _ really _ stupid. 

“If we do not stop them, will they succeed?” Melinoe asked.

“I am not an oracle, my dear.” Nyx teased. “Regardless, is that really a chance you wish to take? Life as you know it would end. Cronos would kill everyone you know and love, yourself included.” Nyx paused. “Or maybe not. He might take a special liking to you… Looking like the one good thing in his life after all.”

The thought made Melinoe’s stomach turn. 

“He won’t come back. I’ll make sure of it.”


	11. Chapter 10.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo I dirty deleted half of chapter 10 out of frustration. After giving it some thought (and calming down) I have decided to re-post it here. It is not my best work but I firmly believe there is no such thing as bad practice. Posting my writing here has really been helping with my confidence in real life! So here it is, all just information I needed to get in for the rest of this arch to work...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 will be up tonight :) 
> 
> xoxo Bree

The hall of Olympians was the most ostentatious room in all of Olympus and Hades loathed it. The tall white columns, the gold accents and the damn mural that dominated the ceiling depicting the defeat of Cronos. Zeus was front and center of course. Everytime Hades entered the hall he rolled his eyes and stifled a groan. 

The Olympians were gathered, all twelve plus Hades. The majority of them shouted at one another, brandishing weapons and demanding war be waged. Hades remained silent, perched on a throne, watching the anarchy continue. Hermes tried his best to stay out of the arguments, but Ares and Apollo were about to rip one another apart and it was taking everything the red god had to keep them from destroying Olympus. Poseidon and Zeus were in a deep discussion with Demeter on the other side of the room, trying to gather information on any changes in the mortal realm. While everyone else fought and shouted Hades took a more discreet approach to finding the culprit.

The God of the Underworld had already ordered a review of every single employee’s activity in Tower four, regardless of if they had clearance or not. The security guards were being questioned and Hecate was personally guarding the entrance to Tartarus until further notice. 

Hades heaved a deep sigh, looking over the crowd of gods as they argued like children. It appeared as if nothing would shut them up until the double doors leading into the hall blew open and Melinoe entered. Hades took a good long look at his eldest daughter and felt his stomach flip. She had changed so much in the past months and he had hardly even noticed. Physically she looked no different, she would be perpetually twenty. Her angelic face would never age, and her dark blue hair would never grey. But there was something growing within her, an unstoppable darkness that threatened anyone who dared to cross her path. 

The idea made Hades proud. His daughter was just as fearsome as his wife, just as he had always hoped.

The room fell silent for a brief moment until Apollo opened his mouth.

“This is a closed meeting!” 

“Would you shut up?” Hermes begged, seeing the tension in his love’s face before Apollo had even spoken. Although he had never witnesses Melinoe losing her cool personally, Hermes had heard the stories. He highly doubted that Zeus would be happy about an army of the undead rising from the stone floor of his palace. 

“No! This is a meeting for Olympians. Not  _ death _ deities.” He hissed, narrowing his eyes at the Goddess. “Hades shouldn’t even be here!”

Hermes saw half of Melinoe’s body begin to fade into a wispy smoke and face palmed. After a stressful day there would be no holding back her anger. Melinoe’s temper was much like her mother’s, her Goddess form came through without her even realizing it. Bad part was that Persephone summoned flowers, Melinoe summoned the dead.

Seeing his daughter begin to lose her grip Hades went to her side and put a hand on her shoulder. “Enough, Apollo. Melinoe has been the one who has the most information out of all of us.” This simple motion grounded Melinoe a little, her eyes stopped glowing but half of her body remained rigid as stone. 

“How convenient.” Apollo spat. “Who is to say she isn’t the one trying to bring Cronos back? I’m sure he would reward her with some real powers.” Apollo smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, blissfully unaware of how close Melinoe was to unleashing the wrath of hell. Hades glanced between his daughter and the sun god for a moment, considering letting her go and allowing her to attack him like a rabid dog.

_ No, now wasn’t the time. But maybe later... _

“What did Nyx say?” Hades asked Melinoe, bringing her attention away from the purple god. Despite her effort her body remained at the precipice of changing to something much more threatening than her current form.

“The one going in Tartarus to assemble cronos isn’t aware of it. There is a god orchestrating it all and standing back to remain out of trouble until Cronos is back.” Melinoe looked out over the twelve gods. “This is not the work of a minor god.”

“Or goddess.” Zeus added.

“No. The culprit is male.”

“How do you know?” Apollo snapped.

Melinoe locked eyes with the purple god. “Cronos is as sexist as they come. Goddesses are a second rate species in his eyes. He would never put his resurrection in the hands of a woman.” 

Hades clasped his hands behind his back. “Well, that narrows it down at least.”

Hermes, Apollo, Ares, Poseidon, Zeus, Dionysus, Hades and Hephastus were on trial. The women in the room huddled together in soft discussion, stealing the occasional glance over their shoulders at the men.

“So how do you decide who is guilty?” Dionysus asked calmly from a thrown, one leg thrown over the arm of the massive stone chair. “Some of us have work to do.”

Hephastus rolled his eyes as he leaned against the massive war axe he carried to any full family gatherings. “Yea, because the world couldn’t go a single night without you inciting debauchery.”

Dionysis smirked. “Oh don’t be jealous just because your own wife sleeps with your little brother.” 

“Hey leave me out of this.” Ares snapped, narrowing his gaze at Dionysus. 

Hera sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. “Dionysus stop stirring the pot. Everyone just relax. Athena has gone to summon Aletheia and Apate.”

Poseidon cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy. “What will they do?”

“Huh, the goddesses of truth and deception… How could they possibly be helpful in this situation?” Zeus mused sarcastically. 

“So we’re taking the word of two minor goddesses?” Apollo snapped.

Hera smiled softly. “The alternative is allowing Melinoe to personally unhinge your mind until she can extract proof of your innocence.” The purple god went pale. “The choice is yours.”

Poseidon cleared his throat. “I’ll take to the truth goddess… No offense, snowflake.”

Melinoe winked at her favorite uncle. “Smart choice.”

The goddesses of truth and deception followed Athena in the hall of Olympians. Aletheia was tall and thin with wispy orange hair and a matching complexion, she was dressed rather simply in a shift dress that hung off of her thin figure. Apate on the other hand resembled Aphrodite’s daughter, she was only fifteen. She texted as she followed her elder sister, her orange hair pulled up in a messy bun and dressed head to toe like she was ready for a party.

“This will be a simple process.” Hera explained. “You will each be taken into a private room with Aletheia and Apate, they will question you as a neutral party and report back with any lies they are told. Or… whoever is guilty can just come forward and admit their crime and save all of us a lot of time.”

The men exchanged glances but remained silent.

Hestia sighed. “Fine. Then let’s get this over with.”


	12. The Innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melinoe learns the truth about an enemy and a friend

Zeus was questioned first, then Poseidon, then Hades. One by one the male Olympians were called into Hera’s office to be questioned by Aletheia and Apate. Once the Kings were cleared of any wrongdoing by the Goddesses of Truth and Deception the other male Olympians had a chance to clear their names.

Hermes was cleared next and Melinoe breathed a sigh of relief. She had never imagined he would do something to put their entire way of life at risk, but when it came his turn to meet with the two goddesses she couldn’t help but become nervous. Dionysus was quickly cleared after Hermes, then Apate called up the one god that everyone seemed to suspect.

“Apollo.”

The purple god rolled his eyes and stood, crossing the large marble hall in piercing silence. Once the door closed behind him Melinoe looked to her father across the room, Hades shook his head and looked away. 

Hermes moved to sit beside Melinoe, taking her hand into his own.

“I found an apartment I think you’ll like.” His smile melted Melinoe’s heart. 

“In the underworld?” Hermes nodded excitedly. “We can go look this weekend.”

Hermes sighed and glanced back at the door to Hera’s office. “If there is a this weekend…”

“Don’t talk like that, we’ll figure this out and stop whoever is trying to…” Melinoe didn’t know how to phrase it.

“Kill us all?” 

Melinoe let out a short dry laugh and looked down at their joined hands. “I was trying to avoid saying that… But yea, kill us all.”

The office door opened causing everyone in the room to stand up and brace themselves. Everyone else had only spent a few minutes with the Goddesses, but Apollo had been in there for upwards of thirty minutes.

“Princess?” Aletheia called out. “Could you come in here?” 

Everyone looked at Melinoe with raised eyebrows. Hermes gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before releasing it. “Go on. We’ll be right out here.”

With a deep breath Melinoe stood and crossed the room, Hades’s eyes glowed red as she passed. Entering Hera’s office she found Apate perched on the desk and Apollo lounging in an armchair. Aletheia closed the door and went to sit at the large white desk.

Apollo looked to the sisters. “You say your part, then I’ll say mine. That was our deal.”

Apate rolled her eyes and set down her phone. “The God of the Sun is innocent.”

“Sort of.” Aletheia added. “He is not the guilty party, but he knows who is.” 

Melinoe looked at Apollo and crossed her arms. “You knew who was responsible and didn’t say something?”

Apollo rolled his eyes and stood so he could be chest to chest with Melinoe, looking down his nose at her. “Look, snowball.” She clenched her jaw at the butchering of her family nick-name. “Your parents hate me, I hate them. So when someone came to ask my advice on how to take them down I told him what I knew would work. How was I supposed to know the idiot would actually try it?”

“Who is it, Apollo?”

Apollo smirked and leaned down so he could speak directly into Melinoe’s ear. The feeling of his warm breath on her neck made her want to vomit. “Oh come on, you can’t figure it out? I thought you were smart... Who has easy access to Tartarus? Who knows the Underworld just as well as Hades? Who has the  _ motive _ ?”

Realization struck Melinoe like one of Zeus’s lightning bolts. Turning away from the smug sun god Melinoe threw the office door open and ran into her father.

“Thanatos.” Melinoe could already feel her skin changing. Someone she considered a friend wanted her parents dead, wanted  _ her _ dead. Thanatos had been around Melinoe’s entire life. Sure, he had a permanent chip on his shoulder but she never imagined he would be capable of something this dangerous, this  _ stupid _ . 

Hades’s grip on Melinoe tightened briefly before he let her go and evaporated, Zeus and Poseidon following his lead. For a moment everyone was distracted by the kings disappearing from the room. Ares quickly followed along with Hephaestus and the female Olympians to assist the Kings who were no doubt already in the Underworld. After watching the other Olympians leave Dionysus sighed and stood slowly from his throne before following them at a much more relaxed pace.

Hermes would have followed but he was too distracted as Melinoe’s skin changed. Half of her body had turned to onyx, both in color and texture while her other half looked like white smoke, her hair had turned pure white and grown to her knees in thick waves. Her eye on the onyx half of her body had turned pure white, while her other eye was a pool of black. All of that was scary enough to see but what was the most surprising were the giant black wings she had grown, they were so large they dwarfed Melinoe’s already petite size. 

Slowly Hermes approached the goddess, unsure of what to say or do. The last thing they needed was a Shade army coming through the floor. 

Melinoe turned to him and held out a hand and gave a smile. “Ready?” Her voice echoed as if when she spoke, so did every shade to ever enter the Underworld. It was terrifying.

Hermes took her hand and before he knew what was happening he was engulfed in black smoke. It was suffocating, thick and freezing cold, but just as quickly as the smoke appeared, it cleared leaving the pair in an unfamiliar cave. The cavern was made of black rock and there was no light beyond the soft glow emanating from Melinoe.

“Where are we?” Hermes asked hesitantly as he looked around. He wasn’t a fearful god, but he was painfully aware of how out of his element he was at that moment.

“The lowest level of Tartarus.” Melinoe’s voice still echoed. “Come on, we’re not alone.”

The cavern was long, dark, and desolate. Nothing could have lived here even if it was immortal. Every fifty paces of so there would be an ancient style cell door embedded in the wall, secured with both physical and magical locks. Hermes stayed close to Melinoe, knowing that if he wanted to survive he would have to be close to the Goddess of Ghosts.

At the end of the cave there was a massive door made of metal and stone, there were no bars, and no keyhole. Meline paused and held her hand up to the door before whispering “ Ανοιξε”.

The door creaked open slowly without ever being touched. The inside was much brighter than the rest of the cave, a large sitting in the center of the room illuminating a sight born of nightmares. 

Cronos, sat up with half of his body assembled. His midnight blue skin bore bright white scares where he had been crudely stitched together at each limb and mid-torso. His face was covered in the same white scares, one eye was horribly damaged and his black hair was stringy and falling to his elbows. Kneeled beside him, tending to one of his newly attached limbs was Thanatos.

Melinoe entered the cell quickly and grabbed Thanatos’s shoulder, lifting him to his feet and spinning him around. She was taken aback by what she saw. Thanatos’s once soft grey eyes were now completely black and his expression was vacant as if he was looking straight through Melinoe into the abyss. 

Cronos laughed, it was a haunting echoing sound that sent a chill down everyone’s spine. “He belongs to me now.”

Melinoe scowled at the ancient god. “Nothing belongs to you except this cell and eternal punishment.” She snapped. 

The echo of footsteps could be heard down the cavern and Hermes turned, feeling relief wash over him as the other Olympians made their way through the dark corridor. 

“How did they get here first?” Poseidon’s tone sounded a little wounded.

Hades rolled his eyes. “Melinoe can phase in and out of here. I can too but someone had to let you all in.” 

Tartarus was dead land, only the Gods with connections to death could phase in and out. Melinoe, Hades and Thanatos.

Melinoe turned her back to Cronos, still holding tight to the neck of Thanatos’s shirt. “He is under some sort of influence. I’ll take him up to the main level while you all deal with Frankenstein’s Reject.”

Demeter pulled out a scythe. “Gladly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel slightly redeemed after how unhappy I was with Chapter 10. Hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> xoxo Bree


	13. The Trial/Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanatos is sentenced and the story comes to a close.

It was two days before Thanatos was awake and able to speak to anyone. Hecate had worked tirelessly to remove the curse while still keeping him alive. When he was able to receive visitors Hermes showed up at his hospital room, cringing at the sight of an armed guard outside the door.

The Satyr stopped Hermes from entering. “Someone is already in there. Only one visitor at a time.”

Before Hermes could ask who was already here the door opened and out stepped Melinoe. She was dressed very professionally in a well tailored black suit, her red high heels giving her enough height to be average.

Melinoe smiled at Hermes. “Hey, came to visit?”

Feeling like he had been caught doing something wrong, Hermes nodded meekly.

“Good. He wanted to see you.” Melinoe stretched up onto the toes and kissed Hermes’s cheek. “I’m headed home.” It was when Melinoe was a few steps away that Hermes turned and called out her name. The Goddess turned back around.

Hermes jogged up to her and took a deep breath. “Please tell your dad to show mercy.” The words tumbled out of Hermes’s mouth before he could formulate a better way to ask. “I know what he did was very, very wrong and he needs to be punished but… He isn’t a bad guy deep down.”

Melinoe’s expression was blank as she looked up at Hermes. “My father won’t be making any decisions regarding Thanatos.”

“Who will?”

“Me.” Hermes felt his heart drop into his feet. “Thanatos answers to me. He is my responsibility. So it’s my job to come up with his punishment and present it to the Kings.” Hermes’s mouth had gone dry and he was at a loss for words, Melinoe kept going. “I just got his side of the story. Now I’m going home to make a decision.” Reaching out Melinoe took Hermes’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “Whatever I decide, I’ll be fair.” She promised. 

Thanatos was laid up in the hospital bed looking physically unharmed. Hermes paused in the doorway taking a deep breath to settle himself. The grey god quickly noticed his friend and smiled.

“Sorry to leave you all my work the past few days.”

Hermes chuckled nervously as he walked to Thanatos’s bedside. “I’m use to your slacking.” The silence that followed was the most awkward experience of Hermes’s life. Ever since he was a kid the red god had never been at a loss for words, but he had no idea of what to say to his friend.

Luckily Thanatos had something to say.

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m not really the one you need to apologize too.” Hermes muttered looking anywhere but at his friend.

“Yea, I know… I tried to explain myself to Melinoe but honestly, I don’t have a good reason. I was angry, I felt betrayed.”

“By what?” Hermes was at a loss. “What could be so awful that you felt like everyone needed to be exterminated?”

Thanatos scratched the back of his head nervously. “Melinoe became my boss…”

Hermes’s jaw fell open. “You decided to resurrect Cronos because you didn’t get a promotion?” Thanatos nodded silently. “Did you honestly think there would be an Underworld to take charge of once that tyrant was done?”

The grey god sighed and looked up at the ceiling. “Honestly didn’t think it through.”

“Clearly!” Hermes couldn’t decide what he was feeling, maybe it was just shock by how stupid his work parter was. “We all would have died. Yourself included.” Hermes ran a hand through his hair. “I asked Melinoe to go easy on you but now that I hear your reason was so petty I’m kind of hoping she drowns you in the river Styx.” 

The trial was scheduled for the day after Thanatos was released from the hospital. It was not open to the public, but Hermes was allowed to come as a personal guest to the Underworld Royal Family. The Judgement Hall where Hades did most of his work was changed up slightly, two additional thrones having been added for Zeus and Poseidon. Melinoe guided the shackled Thanatos into the hall dressed in a black silk gown that left little to the imagination, her onyx and diamond tiara nestled among her blue hair. Hermes stood off to the side, leaning against the wall so he had both a good view and a safe distance from the action. 

The three kings looked down at the accused.

“Melinoe, Goddess of Shades, Princess of the Underworld.” Hades greeted, his voice echoing through the hall. “Have you decided your prisoner’s fate?”

“I have, your majesties.” Her voice was calm and collected. “Thanatos committed treason by attempting to resurrect Cronos. He put all of us in danger and was days away from ending life as we know it.” Hermes braced himself. “But I also believe that the enchantment Cronos used on Thanatos affected his judgment, pushing him to make choices he may not have otherwise.”

Hades looked intrigued by his daughter and leaned forward. “Go on.”

“For the treason Thanatos knowingly committed, I recommend 500 years at the lowest level of Tartarus.” Melinoe glanced at Hermes. “For the crimes that we cannot prove he committed knowingly, I recommend a pardon.”

Hades considered his daughter’s words for a moment before nodding. “Accepted.”

Zeus scoffed and looked to Hades. “You’re kidding.”

“Well, I will admit it is not pushing a rock.” Hades teased his little brother. “But it is her choice and I accept it.” The bipent appeared in Hades hand.

“Thanatos, God of Death, I sentence you to 500 years in Tartarus.” The bottom of the bipent made contact with the marble floor and Thanatos turned to smoke and disappeared from the hall. 

\----

Melinoe was blinded by Hermes’s hands as he guided her down the hallway of the high rise apartment building. Melinoe giggled as she fumbled down the hallway of the unfamiliar building.

“Why are my eyes covered?” Melinoe asked as Hermes steered her away from a wall. Hades and Persephone stood a few feet away in the doorway of the apartment Hermes had found for them, stifling their laughter at the sight. 

“Because it’s a surprise!” Hermes resist the urge to giggle. When they reached the threshold Hermes paused and tried to settle down. “Alright, ready?”

“Yes!” Hermes removed his hands and Melinoe saw the apartment for the first time. She had the feeling that Hermes had done something unbelievable, he had been sneaking around so much in the weeks leading up to today. The apartment was decorated in grey scale with overstuffed couches in the living room all angled towards a massive flat screen tv on the wall. Chrome appliances made the kitchen look like a modern wonderland. The master bedroom had a black bedroom suit, the king sized bed dominating the majority of the room while the second bedroom was simply decorated. 

Melinoe wandered through the apartment in silent awe. When she agreed to the apartment with Hermes she expected nothing more than to move in their combined furniture. Now she realized this wasn’t just a shared apartment, it was home. Their home.

While Melinoe stood in the bedroom Hermes waited in the doorway watching her carefully.

“Do you like it?” He asked softly.

Melinoe looked to the messenger. “Do I like it?” She shook her head. “No… No, I love it.” Melinoe leapt into Hermes’s arms. “This is everything.”

“I’m glad. Your parents have been helping me all week.” 

“Dad helped decorate?” Melinoe asked in deadpan disbelief. 

Hermes chuckled. “No. But he did help with this.” Hermes reached into his pocket and produced a ring. The platinum band was thin and simple. A large black diamond dominated the ring, surrounded by a halo of tiny white diamonds. 

Melinoe’s jaw fell open as Hermes set her down before taking a step back and dropping onto one knee. “Melinoe, from the moment I met you I knew you would change my life forever. Then when I fell in love with you I realized I can never be without you. Will you marry me?”

The Goddess of Ghosts felt tears spill down her cheeks as she nodded. “Yes.”

Hermes slipped the ring on her hand before standing and pulling the little goddess in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first fanfiction and the first piece I have written in over 4 years. So I want to say THANK YOU for everyone who read, commented and left Kudos. Mental health is a b*tch and I cannot tell you how much your support means to me! I'm currently working on an original piece that I hope to begin posting soon, so if you're interested in something non-fanfiction please check back :)
> 
> xoxo Bree

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for the Kudos and comments on my first posting. I never imagined someone would read my writing much less enjoy it *swoon* so here I am posting more and internally screaming. I hope you all enjoy, I work a full time job that does not support my writing so I promise to post updates as frequently as life allows. 
> 
> xoxo Bree


End file.
